The present invention relates generally to an integrated heat dissipation enclosure for electronic products and, more particularly, to a cooler providing heat dissipation path for computer, power supply, or other heat generating devices such as an integrated circuit (IC) on a motherboard, a central processing unit (CPU), or a chip on a video adapter.
The highly developed science and technology has continuously increased the execution speed of a chip. The higher execution speed of the chip consequently generates more heat, and increases the temperature of the chip. To effectively dissipate heat generated by the chip devices in an enclosure, so as to maintain the operation temperature of the heat generating devices therein, various kinds of heat dissipation structures have been developed.
The conventional heat dissipation structure uses large area heat sink and heat dissipating fins attached to surfaces of heat generating devices, such as the integrated circuit on a motherboard, central processing unit and chip of a video adapter. Currently, as most of the computer enclosures provide a close space for accommodation devices and peripherals, the heat generated by the heat generating devices cannot be easily dissipated to the external, and a greenhouse effect tends to occur. Therefore, while using a personal computer, some user will remove the enclosure to avoid heat being accumulated in the computer enclosure. However, in such manner, though heat circulation is improved, the internal devices are vulnerable for being exposed to any external structure of force.
It is known that the faster the execution speed of the computer is, the more heat is generated thereby. The computer enclosures available in the market provide nearly close spaces for the computers, so that the heat dissipation effect has to be improved.